


You mean you lost the key?!

by prettycat



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Danger Days Era, Handcuffs, Little Kinky, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Frank, bottom gee, gerard pisses in a mug so watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycat/pseuds/prettycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck," Frank whispered, checking the pockets of all his pairs of pants with no luck. Gerard gasped and then sighed, staring back at the ceiling. "Don't tell me you lost the-" Frank interjected. "I didn't loose the key, I know I had it when we left for tour." <br/>~~~<br/>Frank brings handcuffs on tour for him and Gerard to use, but after the sex he can't find the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You mean you lost the key?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot idea I thought sounded fun

Gerard moaned, tugging on his restraints as Frank pounded into him mercilessly. "M-more!" He cried as his back arched up off the bed. Frank groaned and kept going, hitting Gerard dead in his prostate. Gerard's legs coiled around Frank, pulling him closer. "Agh, fuck!" Gerard bit down on his lip hard, trying to suppress his moans a little. He didn't want Mikey or Ray next to them to hear what they were doing. He gripped on the handcuffs, pulling them a little, probably causing marks on his wrists for the next day. Frank moved his hands from the other boy's hips to his cheeks as he leaned down to give him a wet sloppy kiss.

Gerard kissed back, biting down on Frank's lip a little. He felt as the other man ran his hands through his thick red hair, tugging a bit. Gerard arched his back again, tugging on the cuffs a little more. "Oh Frankie!" He whimpered. Frank bit his lip as he looked at the boy underneath him, writhing and moaning. The guitarist groaned and moved his hips a little faster, more sloppier as he got a little closer to his orgasm. He felt Gerard tighten up a bit and heard him moan a little louder.

"Fuck!" Gerard practically yelled, arching his back off the bed as the other man pounded into his prostate. "Gee," Frank chuckled and little, whispering. "Make sure to keep it down." Gerard blushed and fell back down on the bed, tugging on the chain of the cuffs again. "I'm so fucking close," Gerard moaned. Frank nodded and moved one of his hands to pump Gerard's dick quickly. The redhead's eyes slammed shut and he moaned, spilling into Frank's hand. It only took a few more thrusts before Frank reached his brink as well. He rode out his high before pulling out, taking the condom off and tying a knot in it. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a wash rag to clean them both off.

Gerard lied there breathless, waiting for Frank to come back and clean him. He looked at the ceiling and shifted a little, starting to feel the blood loss in his arms for being up like that for so long. He smiled at Frank when he came in. Frank crawled onto the bed and wiped Gerard's stomach down, along with his chest and his still sensitive cock. Gerard whined and Frank went back into the bathroom when he was done. 

Gerard sat up a bit, already feeling it in his ass. "Frankie?" He called. "Can you come and get these handcuffs off now?" He heard Frank giggle a little in the bathroom. "Of course baby I'm coming." The other man came back with his boxers on and a pair of Gerard's sweatpants. He set the pants at the end of the bed and went back over to his bag, searching for the key. Gerard looked over and watched him, growing a little confused when he noticed the concerned expression on Frank's face. He watched him dump out his bag and rummage through his clothing.

"Fuck," Frank whispered, checking the pockets of all his pairs of pants with no luck. Gerard gasped and then sighed, staring back at the ceiling. "Don't tell me you lost the-" Frank interjected. "I didn't loose the key, I know I had it when we left for tour." Gerard tugged on the cuffs and sighed. "Why couldn't you just buy the ones that don't lock like I asked you to?" Frank shrugged and stood up, walking over to look through his bag by the nightstand. "Those are no fun, they're flimsy you would break them by all your pulling." He teased. Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Just find the key, I have to go to the bathroom."

Frank sifted through his bag with again, no luck. He could've sworn he brought the key to unlock the handcuffs, but maybe he didn't. He looked over at Gerard, trying to blow a ruby red strand of hair off his face frustratedly. Once the boy was successful he looked over at Frank, noticing the look on his face. "Please tell me you know how to pick a lock," Frank sighed and shook his head. Gerard grumbled and pulled on the cuffs again. "There has to be a way to get them off before I end up pissing myself." He blushed a little and sighed. Frank paced at the end of the bed, thinking.

"I think Ray knows how to pick a lock." Frank looked at Gerard.

"Yeah! Let's go get Ray! He can pick the lock of the handcuffs and totally not wonder why I'm here in the first place! Good idea!" Gerard   
said sarcastically.

"Hey no need to be an ass about it." Frank chuckled a little.

"Well I'm not the one that lost the fucking key," Gerard grumbled. He tugged on the cuffs one more time before relaxing again.

"Don't worry Gee, there's gotta be a way we can get these undone." Frank hummed in thought.

"Do these have a safety button?" Gerard asked hopefully.

"Nope." Frank shook his head.

"You should've been better prepared,"

"Well I didn't expect to loose the key!" Frank exclaimed. 

"You should've!" Gerard sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I really have to go to the bathroom now," He said a bit calmer.

"I'm sorry," Frank bit his lip and looked around the room. "How much longer can you hold it?"

"Not too much longer." Gerard tugged on the handcuffs again.

Frank searched around for the key a little bit more, even in the places he knew for certain they wouldn't be. Gerard squirmed and whined, desperate to get out of the handcuffs. "Fraaaankiiiie," He whined. "I know Gee, I'm looking." Frank responded as he dug threw his bag again. "I gotta peeeeeee." Gerard said like a little kid. Frank was trying to hide his giggle. "I'm tryiiiiing." He mocked Gerard's tone. "I can't hold it anymore," Gerard pulled on the handcuffs really hard, but then yelped when it caused him pain. He started to writh and shift again.

"What do you want me to do Gee?" Frank stood up and asked, starting to get annoyed about the key. "Take me to the bathroom." Gerard said quietly. Frank sighed and walked over to the bed, straddling Gerard and fiddling with the cuffs. He tugged on them and tried to find any possible safety button, but unfortunately there wasn't. Gerard's groans got louder as he waited longer. "Frankie it huuuuuuuurts." 

"What do you want me to do about it?!" Frank asked in a frustrated tone. "Get a cup or something!" Gerard groaned. "And move quickly or we won't have a bed to sleep in tonight." Gerard squirmed a little more. Frank moved off of the bed and went into the bathroom, searching for anything. He looked in all the drawers and cabinets and he couldn't find any container of any sort. He walked out into the tiny hallway in front of the door and found a mug with the hotel's name and logo on it. He shrugged and grabbed it, walking back in to Gerard. "I found a mug."

"Please hurry," Gerard begged. Frank started to hand the mug to Gerard but realized it was no use when he saw the look of murder from the other man. "Frank you're gonna have to-" Frank waved his hand to make Gerard stop talking. "Yeah, yeah I figured." He moved to settle himself in between Gerard's legs, setting the mug in his crotch. He awkwardly grabbed Gerard's dick and set it in the mug. "Now don't go too fast I don't want it splashing in my face." Gerard sighed and looked down at Frank, holding the mug. "It won't splash your face unless you stick it right in the mug, am I ready?" Gerard talked quickly. Frank reluctantly nodded.

Gerard immediately let go and blushed, starting to piss in the mug. Frank tried not to stare down, he looked off into the corner desperately waiting for Gerard to finish. Gerard tried to go slowly, not wanting it to make too much noise but he couldn't, a steady stream flowed quickly and loudly until he was done. Frank looked back when he heard the noise stop. "You done?" He asked. Gerard nodded. "All done." Frank started to move the mug away and head off into the bathroom. "You need to drink more water." He called before the toilet flushed. Gerard rolled his eyes. "Have I died yet? The amount of water I drink is just fine." He said. Frank walked back in and went over to his bag again. "What amount?" He teased. Gerard rolled his eyes again.

After a few more seconds of looking Frank just decided to call it quits. "Fuck it, I'm just going to go get Ray I don't even care anymore." He got up and went to go throw a shirt on, not even bothering to put on proper pants. His dick was covered so it was fine. Gerard lied there, staring at the ceiling with numb arms. "Just tell him not to ask questions." Gerard added as he watched Frank walk out, leaving the door wide open for anyone to peak in.

Frank turned around the corner and immediately bumped into the person he was looking for. "Oh Frank I was just about to come give you this key you dropped earlier." Ray smiled and grabbed the key out of his pocket, handing it to Frank. Frank raised his eyebrows and clutched the key, looking down at it and then realizing it wasn't the one he was looking for. Frank nodded and sighed a little. "Thanks, I have a question though," He blushed a little, looking down. "You know how to pick locks right?" He looked back up at Ray and he nodded. "Yeah of course." Frank looked back at the open door to his hotel room. "I need you to come pick one for me, um Gerard is stuck." He murmured. "Stuck?" Ray asked, furrowing his brow a little. "Yeah, just please don't ask any questions." Ray shrugged and nodded. "Okay, let me just get a bobby pin and I'll be right over."

Frank stood in the hallway, waiting for Ray to hurry back. He tapped his foot and looked around at the ceilings. He heard the door open back up and saw Ray holding a bobby pin and a tiny screwdriver. Frank didn't question the screwdriver and walked back to his room with Ray following behind. "Um, Gerard why are you-" Ray started to ask, Gerard immediatly blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "I thought we said not to ask questions remember?" Frank interrupted. Ray just shrugged it off and went over to the bed, having to almost sit on Gerard to get to the lock. 

It didn't take long before it opened up and Gerard was finally free. "Thank you so much." Gerard brought his jelly arms down on the bed, shaking them and trying to get the feeling back. "And, uh, oh yeah, please don't tell anyone." Gerard asked before Ray left. "Not a problem, it's not the weirdest shit you two have dragged me into anyways." He left, shutting the door behind him. "Thank god." Gerard smiled and got up to stretch his legs once the feeling in his arms came back. He grabbed the pair of sweatpants and pulled them on, hearing a little ding on the floor like something dropped. Gerard looked down and stood up holding a tiny key in his hand. "You've got to be fucking kidding me,"

Frank walked over and took the key. "It was folded in your sweatpants the whole time." He said, a little dumbfounded. "You jackass." Gerard giggled and slapped him playfully. Frank giggled and rubbed the side of his face. Gerard leaned up pecked Frank's lips. He flopped back on the bed and held his arms out. "Before you come and cuddle with me, make sure you put the key in a nice spot."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and tell me what you thought!


End file.
